<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're all monsters. by Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397839">We're all monsters.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts/pseuds/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts'>Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, no beta we die like men, not all monsters do monstrous things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts/pseuds/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia needed to say something. Scott was ready to listen to about anything. In the end, they didn't say much. But it was enough to matter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mentioned Allydia, Mentioned Scallison - Relationship, Preslash Scydia, Scott McCall &amp; Lydia Martin, Scott McCall/Lydia Martin, mentioned Stiles Stilinski &amp; Lydia Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We're all monsters.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon hearing someone knock at his door, Scott headed downstairs, a small frown on his features. It couldn't be Stiles or his mother, they both had keys. Couldn't be Malia either, she was out of town with her dads. The simple thought of Peter trying to bond with another human being for the sake of his daughter was enough to put a smile on Scott's face. Smile that faded as soon as another person came to mind. It couldn't be Kira. No matter how hard he'd wished for it. It had barely been 15 days that she was gone now, and he was missing her like crazy. But he understood that she needed this for herself. But then... Who would knock at his door at 3 a.m? "Lydia?"</p><p>The female ran her fingers through seemingly soaked hair, chewing on her bottom lip for a few second before she asked : "Can I come in?"</p><p>Scott blinked a few times but nodded. "Sure." He spoke reassuringly, as he got out of the way. "I'll just..." He cleared his throat. "I'll get you a towel, yeah?" She silently nodded before closing the door behind her. Frowning still, the werewolf ran up the stairs to retrieve a towel for his friend.</p><p>Lydia moved inside, turning on the lights of the living room. She felt rather awkward, standing there, on her own, soaked and confused. Frowning still, the female approached a shelf with pictures. Mostly Scott as a baby, then some with Stiles. Her lips curled up a little. Upon hearing Scott's returning footsteps, she turned towards the stairs. "I recognize that playground." She admitted, frowning a little. "I recognize that playground but I couldn't recognize you or Stiles." She let out a soft chuckle. "I befriended the wrong people didn't I? You wouldn't have mocked me for liking science and wearing glasses instead of those stupidly itchy prescription lenses."</p><p>"You wore <em>lenses</em>?" Scott patiently asked, handing her the large towel. He was still rather confused about her presence here, but she wasn't bothering at all, so he wouldn't push.</p><p>She nodded, letting out an exasperated chuckle. "Until I was sixteen, yeah. Then my sight was good enough without them. I wear reading glasses when I'm alone."</p><p>Scott frowned. "Hold up, you read a whole book without them once. When we were here...." He heaved a soft sight. "Lydia... You don't have to hide your reading glasses from us."</p><p>"Maybe not from <strong>you</strong>." She curled unto herself, drying strands of hair. "But I can't show them to the rest of the pack. I can't show them to Stiles."</p><p>Scott snorted. "Lydia, I'm fairly sure you will always be the most beautiful woman in the world for Stiles. You're his ideal."</p><p>The redhead's lips curled up with a fond amusement. "Exactly. I have to live up to that everyday."</p><p>"No. No you don't. Nobody expects you to be perfect Lydia. Nobody expects you to find dead bodies or translate pages of archaic latin or kick some asses. Nobody expects you to do anything. Of course you're capable of doing all of that. And nobody in the pack doubts it. But you are enough on your own. You're gonna win that Fields Medal then a Nobel Prize and maybe a Pulitzer accidentally. You could do anything you put your mind to. I'm serious."</p><p>"I never said it, did I?"</p><p>Scott's brows furrowed. "Said what?"</p><p>"Why I came here."</p><p>Scott brought a hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it gently. "Well... Not really. But I figured you eventually would. And if you stick around like three hours more you'll see my mom arrive with breakfast. She usually puts it in the fridge for me to heat up when I wake up. That's her way of thanking me for bringing her dinner at the hospital." He explained, smiling at the thought.</p><p>Lydia let out a soft chuckle. "I, I came to you, because I... I don't really know, to be honest." She frowned.</p><p>"It's okay. You don't even need a reason to visit me, really." Scott replied and shrugged.</p><p>The female smiled. "Thank you." She chuckled. "I drove around for a while, not really knowing where to go and I ended up here. And I realized that I had never said, thank you. Not to you."</p><p>Scott laughed. "Thank you for what? Letting you save my life on countless occasions?"</p><p>Lydia shook her head. "No." She paused, lowering her gaze as a soft chuckle left her lips. "Thank you for giving a meaning, to mine." She replied, eyes searching for his. "I..." She looked away for a second, trying to gather her thoughts. "When Jackson broke up with me, he told me I was '<em>dead weight</em>' and then, I became the town's <em>nutjob</em>. Don't bother denying it. <em>Even Stiles said it</em>." She chuckled. "And then, I was <em>something</em>. But you, you've never asked inane questions or tried to get me to talk. You just held my hand when I needed someone to, pretended to believe me when I said I was okay so I wouldn't crumble, and reminded me there was hope when I believed all was lost." She smiled. "Scott, you made me realize that I could actually make a change. You and Stiles, you've encouraged me to embrace who I was. You, Scott McCall, have promised me the impossible and you've never failed to deliver. If it weren't for you, I would have left town with Aiden when he asked me to run." Her chin trembled at the mention of her lost lover but she blinked those away. "But you, you protected me when I wasn't even your friend." She sighed. "You got electrocuted for hours to protect me..."</p><p>"Lydia," He sighed softly. "none of that I've done alone. You've always had the intelligence, the inner strength." He chuckled. "All I did was get you guys in trouble. The Pack is where the power lays. I'm just..." He shrugged. "I'm a member, just like you, just like Stiles. He thinks he's Robin but, Stiles is Batman. I'm like Jason Todd, not even the first Robin. You're his Robin. You're Dick Grayson."</p><p>Lydia snorted. "And you're Captain America. Hey! Don't laugh at me! I'm serious! You were a sweet asthmatic kid that got his whole body enhanced and became this amazing leader. You're totally Captain America Scott. I'm..." She tilted her head to the left. "I don't know. Don't say black widow." She spoke, giving a pointed look as he opened his mouth. It fell shut, but the male smiled. "I'm great, that's what I am."</p><p>Scott nodded. "Definitely." The male's lips curled up when he felt the conversation lull. "You want to show you something really cool?" He held out his hand for her to take, narrowing her eyes Lydia carefully put her hand in his. Smiling, he wrapped his fingers around her delicate ones and took some of her pain.</p><p>Lydia blinked, the dull ache in the back of her head accompanied by a slight buzzing disappeared. "How do you do that? I feel...<em> Serene</em>."</p><p>Scott grinned. "The coolest werewolf trick."</p><p>"God, you are so Captain America." She replied, lightly shaking her head.</p><p>Scott laughed. "Late night Lydia is also a smartass, duly noted." He stifled a yawn. "Come on, let me show you something else." He spoke, heading upstairs. The female curiously followed, eyes shifting to the hand he still held in his. He pushed the door of his room and headed straight to the window, not bothering to turn the light on. Letting go of Lydia's hand, he opened it. "Come on." He said softly, his upper row of teeth glimmering under the light of the moon for a fraction of second before he stepped outside.</p><p>Frowning, Lydia peered out before daring to step a foot on the roof. "If I die, McCall, well, you'll regret it. The deads love me, I'll send armies to haunt you."</p><p>Scott snorted as she sat next to him. "I'd never let anything happen to you, Lydia." His jaw clenched as the memories of Eichen hung heavy in the air. "Not if I can prevent it."</p><p>"I know." She replied softly before bumping her shoulder with his.</p><p>The pouring rain had turned into a drizzle, as the two sat, looking at the moon. "I used to bring Allison here." Scott said. "In fact, you're the first person I bring here, since Allison."</p><p>Lydia smiled at the admission, resting her head against his shoulder. "She had that weird thing with windows." She chuckled, remembering the time Allison jumped from her roof down to the front of her house.</p><p>Scott chuckled. "She did, didn't she? She kept trying to convince me to jump out of it. She could do all those neat tricks, the flips and stuffs. And I'd just, I'd use the stairs." He snorted.</p><p>"I can actually relate to that." Lydia said, smiling fondly. She pulled away to take a look at Scott's face, eyes narrowing slightly. It was so easy to forget that there was a monster underneath. One that, however, did not do monstruous things. "Can I see?" She asked, unable to stop herself.</p><p>Scott furrowed his brows, directing his gaze from the horizon to look at her. "See what?" He asked, lips remaining slightly parted as apprehension rose in his chest.</p><p>"You." She replied. "All of you."</p><p>"Lydia I..." He swallowed thickly. "I don't know what you ask of me..."</p><p>She brought a hand to his face, grazing along a cheekbone. "<strong>Show me the monster</strong>."</p><p>Scott's jaw clenched, as he brought a hand to Lydia's wrist. "I don't want to be a monster." He spoke, slowly lowering her arm.</p><p>"Too many people died because of us. We're the monsters. You, me, Stiles. We're all monsters."</p><p>"I dont believe that." Scott replied. "<em>Not all monsters do monstrous things</em>."</p><p>Lydia's lips curled up. "<em>Like who</em>?"</p><p>"<em>Like you</em>." Scott replied, earnest and wounded, aching for her more than himself.</p><p>Slowly, Lydia's hand returned to his face. "<em>Like you.</em>" She echoed, fingers trailing below his left eye. "Just show me, Scott. <strong><em>Show me that there are, good monsters</em></strong>." Slowly, under the explorative touch, and the patient gaze, the werewolf shifted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>